djmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
DJMAX Portable Clazziquai Edition
DJMAX Portable Clazziquai Edition is a music video game published and developed by Pentavision in South Korea for the PlayStation Portable released on October 20, 2008. This is the third title for the PlayStation Portable from in the DJMax Portable series after DJMax Portable 2. The game features songs from the Korean band Clazziquai. Tracklist Returning Songs From DJMAX Portable 2 From DJMAX Portable From DJMAX Online Gameplay The menu now includes 7 options to play the game, from Club Tour Game to Album. *Club Tour Game: Acts as the main story for the game, player progresses through 8 areas and clubs as they advance. Clubs they play in is divided into three, both have Normal and Hard difficulty: **Music Club: Here player chooses 3 - 4 songs, randomly set by the game depends on the difficulty and rank they need to be to enter the club. **Repertory Club: Player will have to choose 2 - 3 sets of songs, each set contains two or three songs that player must play without fail or quit. The judgment and the rating will be based on the performance of the songs played. **Mission Club: Player will challenge another NPC DJ set by the game, the player must beat the enemy DJ to earn gold and rank. Depending on the rank the player is on and the rank the DJ the player challenge, they can boost several rank at instance. *Arcade Game: Divided into 6 styles, Arcade Game gives access to the songs player usually don't have access at Club Tour. **Easy Mode: Dynamic, Stylish Performance: 4B: Here player plays the songs with directional left and up button, O button and triangle button. 3 stages **Normal Mode: Hybrid, Hybrid Creation: 5B: Player plays the songs with directional left, up and right button which can be changed by square button, O button and triangle button. 3 stages **Hard Mode: Innovation, Innovative Play: 6B: Player plays the songs with directional left, up, right button, square button, O button and triangle button. 3 stages **Expert Mode: Unique: Unique Expression: 4BFx Player plays the songs with four buttons and L with R buttons as addition. 3 stages **Professional Mode: Absolute: Absolute Sound: 6BFx: Player plays the songs with 6 buttons and L with R buttons. 3 stages **Free & Quick: FreeStyle: Players can freely choose between 4B mode until 6BFx mode, with all access to the unlocked songs, and players can chain the combos from previous song they played. However, once the player exits the Free Style mode, their combo count returns to 0. *Network Battle: Players must be connected to internet, regardless of their connection channel. Network Battle had three options: Score Match, Handicap Match, and Join. The first player that creates the stage will be able to choose song, and the challenger both the host will get the different song. *Collection: Here, player can view how much their progress in the game, what rank they are in, Total Play Count, and many more. **Internet Ranking: Player can registers their gameplay data at the Internet Ranking Service and provided with password for each style. For 4B until 6BFx they can register their high scores, while in FreeStyle they can register their high combo. **Play Data: Play Data specifies the song they had acquired, high score, high combo, and judgment based on how they play. **ClubTour Emblem: Player can see the emblems they acquired upon completing a club in ClubTour mode. **Image: After a certain time of playing, players can unlock images for the PSP wallpaper. There are 10 pages in this edition with 10 images each page, summing up 100 images if all is unlocked. **Movie: Three full motion movies were included in this edition, including Opening, DJMAX Live MIRACLE Concert, and Ending. *Option: Here player can adjust various options to the game. *LinkDisk: Player must insert a DJMAX PORTABLE disc inside the UMD. *Album: Players can view the songs complete with the visualization as they were supposed to be when was played. There are three sections to Album, being named "Black" for disk 1, "Square" for disk 2, and "Bling" to disk 3. Players can switch between disks by pressing L/R. Songs There are 40 playable songs in Clazziquai Edition alone, with the Platinum Crew Patch patch enabling the unlocking of an additional 8 songs. Of those 8 songs, three of them are alternatively unlockable via Link Disc - Link with Portable unlocks Elastic Star ~UK Garage Mix~, Portable 2 unlocks Syriana and Black Square unlocks Proposed, Flower, Wolf. Clazziquai Edition does not have MX charts, nor HD charts for 2B, 5B and 6B modes. The HD columns are maintained on this page for legibility. Some songs require Link Disc to unlock. Category:Games Category:Playstation Games